totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crossing: Festival Park
Total Drama Crossing: Festival Park is one of the video games in the Total Drama Crossing series. It is a party-adventure game similar to Animal Crossing: Amibo Carnival, with the only difference is that story mode is similar to the Buzz! Junior games, minigames occur after every turn in board game mode, up to 4 players can play via local play and up to 8-22 players can play via online play. Summary Isabelle hosts a festival in Animal Park and invites all of the villagers plus the Total Drama Island-Ridonculous Race cast. You get invited to the festival too and are accompanied by Zack and Ai. Now, you have to party your butt off in this exciting new party game for the entire family to enjoy. Characters Playable * Player - The main character. They can be Ai or Zack depending on their gender, male or female. Zack is a woodpecker who wears a blue T-shirt and a corresponding cap while Ai is a dragon who wears a pink dress and a corresponding bow. Non-Playable * Isabelle * Animal Crossing villagers Unlockable * Owen * Gwen * Heather * Duncan * Geoff * Lindsay * Bridgette * Trent * Izzy * Eva * Harold * Courtney * Katie * Sadie * Beth * Cody * Tyler * Noah * Ezekiel * Leshawna * DJ * Justin * Alejandro * Blaineley * Sierra * Anne Maria * B * Brick * Cameron * Dakota * Dawn * Jo * Mike * Lightning * Sam * Scott * Staci * Zoey * Amy * Beardo * Dave * Ella * Jasmine * Leonard * Max * Rodney * Samey * Scarlett * Shawn * Sky * Sugar * Topher * Brody - Geoff's best friend. * Carrie * Devin * Chet * Lorenzo * Crimson * Ennui * Dwayne * Junior * Ellody * Mary * Emma * Kitty * Gerry * Pete * Jacques * Josee * Jay * Mickey * Jen * Tom * Kelly * Taylor * Laurie * Miles * Rock * Spud * Ryan * Stephanie * Sanders * MacArthur * Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Games Main * Board Game * Balloon Island * Acorn Chase * Ressiti Pop * Mystery Campers * Card Battle * Quiz Show * Fruit Path Major * Balloon Hunt * Bug Catching * Diving * Fishing Frenzy * Gardening * Fossil Hunter * Bush Labyrinth * Ore Hunt * Hammer Madness * Item Matching * Hide-and-Seek Match * Scavenger Hunt Minor * Battle * Battle Chase * Tag (The tagger can be either the player or the Total Drama cast member) * Hide-and-Seek (The seeker can be either the player or the Total Drama cast member) * Obstacle Hop * Quiz * Race Mini * Ball and Bucket Toss * Balloon and Dart * Bottle Stand * Bulldozer * Cover the Spot (1 vs. 3) * Crazy Bike * Cross Bow Target Shoot * Duck Pond * Dunk Tank * Ring the Bell (2 vs. 2) * Horse Race * Ladder Climb * Milk Bottles * Ping Pong Ball and Fishbowl * Plate Break * Ring Toss * Shoot the Freak * Shooting Gallery * Skee-Ball * Tin Can Alley (Free-for-All, 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 2 or duel) * Weight Guessing * Whack-A-Mole * Bumper Cars (Free-for-All or 2 vs. 2) * Bumper Boats (Free-for-All or 2 vs. 2) * Magic Bean Eat-Off * Pillow Brawl * Hammer Peril * All You Can Eat Candy * Sweet Skull Search * Carnival Bomb * Tractor Trials * In the Nile, Crocodile (1 vs. 3) * Lose Your Marbles * The Ghost Pirate's Treasure (1 vs. 3) * The Gift of Taking (1 vs. 3) * Octoblow (1 vs. 3) * Ghosts Suck (2 vs. 2) * Tunnel Amor (2 vs. 2) * Star Cheap Discovery * Pyro-Bang (1 vs. 3) * Beanstalk Fall (2 vs. 2) * If You Can't Take the Heat... (1 vs. 3) * Cupper-Pillar (1 vs. 3) * Totem Slap (1 vs. 3) * Wet the Bed (1 vs. 3) * Elephant Titan (1 vs. 3) * Buckle Your Seatbelts (2 vs. 2) * Animal Statues - A minigame where the players must help their character endure a barrage of tickling and stay still as a statue. If a player's character starts laughing, they're out. The last player standing wins. * Cookies Factory - A minigame where the players have their character eat a cookie from a batch of them. But, if a player's character eats a hot cookie, they're out. The last player remaining wins. Special * Player vs. MacArthur - A special game where the player battles MacArthur in a series of 10 randomly selected minigames for points. The object of the game is to beat or tie with MacArthur in each minigame and get a higher score than hers at the end. * Zack and Ai vs. Sanders and MacArthur - A special game where Ai and Zack battle MacArthur and Sanders in a series of 15-20 minigames for points. Zack and Ai have to beat or tie with Sanders and MacArthur in each minigame and get a higher score than theirs at the end. * Treasure Hunt - A special game where up to 4 players compete in a series of 10-30 minigames to get coins depending on their placement in each minigame. The player with the most coins at the end wins. * MacArthur vs. Kitty - A special game where up to 2 players control either MacArthur or Kitty and battle their opponent in a series of 26 customized minigames, which are designed by Kitty and MacArthur themselves, for points. The object of the game is to beat or tie your opponent in each minigame and get a higher score than theirs at the end. Category:Games